Vengador en DxD
by soyundios
Summary: Sasuke es enviado al mundo DXD en donde tendra que salvarlo de ser destruido Mal summary lean y digan k tal quedo jejeje
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd o al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia

vengador en DxD

Donde estoy: personaje hablando

(Porque dice eso): personaje pensando

Eres débil- : personajes no humanos, demonios, ángeles o caídos

Luego de la batalla final entre naruto y sasuke, hagoromo otsutsuki conocido como el sabio de los 6 caminos decide dar una noticia importante. ..

hagoromo: jajaja veo que por fin solucionaron su problema

naruto: jajaja si... le prometí a sakura que traeria a sasuke de regreso a la aldea...

hagoromo: mmm.. ya veo.. pero lamentablemente eso no podra ser posible. .

sasuke: porque razón?

hagoromo: sasuke. .. tu camino acaba de empezar... a partir de ahora tu seras alguien muy importante. ..

sasuke: importante?.. porque mejor no lo es naruto? el puede hacerlo mejor...

naruto: eso no es cierto sasuke... tu eres alguien muy fuerte jejeje

hagoromo: es cierto sasuke. . a diferencia de ti naruto se deja guiar por su instinto, mientras que tu usás tu cerebro...

sasuke: pero yo...

naruto: vamos sasuke escucha lo que te tiene que decir el viejo jejeje

sasuke: ... bien. .. lo escuchó

hagoromo: je sasuke. .. ya que no tienes ninguna razon para seguir aqui... queria ofrecerte un nuevo comienzo. ..

sasuke: un nuevo comienzo? ... a que se refiere?

hagoromo: pues que te enviaré a una dimensión diferente. .. puede que te cueste acostumbrarte pero estarás bien

naruto: oye viejo... estas diciendo que sasuke viajara a uno de esos lugares donde peleamos contra kaguya?

hagoromo: no naruto. .. ese lugar es mas parecido a este..

sasuke: y para que ire? no creo que me este diciendo esto porque si...

hagoromo: jajaja ... es cierto... la razón por la que te enviare es porque tu... salvaras esa dimensión

sasuke: q-qué! yo..

naruto: vamos sasuke jejeje si el viejo dice que la salvaras es porque tu eres el único que puede hacerlo

hagoromo: es cierto sasuke. .. si esto no fuera tan importante no te lo estaria diciendo a ti.. .

sasuke: yo... espero... poder hacerlo.

hagoromo: bien. .. no se diga mas

naruto: espera... sasuke. .. tu...recuerda que siempre estare contigo... no solo yo... si no todos tus amigos jejeje

sasuke: pero... yo no soy digno de llamarlos amigos. .. ni siquiera puedo decirles Camarada... soy...

naruto: sasuke. .. tu nunca estaras solo.. recuerda éso

hagoromo: bueno, antes de partir le sanare sus heridas

*luego de sanar las heridas*

hagoromo: con esto deve bastar.. ahora nos vamos

sasuke: bien. .. *caminando hacia hagoromo* naruto... siempre te estare agradecido. .

*una luz envuelve a sasuke y desaparece*

naruto: jejeje no ahi nesecidad...sasuke. ..

lugar desconocido

sasuke: ahora donde estamos?

hagoromo: estamos en una dimensión antes de nuestro destino. ..

sasuke: y porque paramos?

hagoromo: tengo que decirte algunas cosas...

sasuke: cuáles?

hagoromo: pues en ese mundo... se usa magia

sasuke: magia?

hagoromo: si magia, yo no se mucho sobre ella pero se que es la energia que se usa ahi

sasuke: yo tambien tengo que aprender a usarla?

hagoromo: no necesariamente, solo queria que lo supieras

sasuke: bueno, no perdamos mas el tiempo

hagoromo: espera! ... no quieres hacer algo con tu brazo?

sasuke: mmm... no, asi esta bien. .. quizas luego

hagoromo: je bien continuemos

dimensión DxD

4 meses despues de la llegada de sasuke

hyodo issei un estudiante de la academia kuoh, se encuentra en su aula junto con una joven rubia que viste el uniforme de mujer de la academia

issei: oye Asia crees que el nuevo profesor sea una mujer o un viejo amargado jajaja

Asia: mmm no lo se... pero espero que no sea alguien malo..

issei: bueno ya lo veremos jejeje

Asia: si

*minutos despues*

el director entra al salon y todoa se levantan de sus asientos

director: buenos dias estudiantes, espero y disculpen la demora pero tenia que hacer unas cosas antes de venir, pero ya estoy aquí y vengo a presentarles a su nuevo tutor... adelante

*la puerta se abre y entra un hombre(sasuke)*

director: bien alumnos les presento a uchiha sasuke, su nuevo tutor

sasuke: un placer *hace una pequeña reverencia*

luegp de eso las mujeres estuvieron hablando sobre lo hermoso que era el profesor y los hombres maldiciendolo

director: vamos tranquilos... *todos se callan* bueno los dejo con su tutor para que les conozca adiós *el director sale del salon*

sasuke: (esto sera un poco molesto. ..)

eso estodo por ahora, se que no es mucho pero subiré el siguiente cap lo mas pronto posible.

cierto aquí sasuke viste como en boruto y su edad sera de 20 años mientras que de issei y los demas seran los de siempre

bueno me despido bye


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd o al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia

vengador en DxD

Donde estoy: personaje hablando

(Porque dice eso): personaje pensando

Eres débil- : personajes no humanos, demonios, ángeles o caídos

capítulo 1

sasuke: (este sera un largo dia...) vamos tomen asiento

todos se sientan excepto Asia

issei: *susurrando* oye Asia siéntate no hagas que Sasuke se enoje*

Asia: pro-

sasuke: dime sasuke. .. y que pasa? *sin voltear*

Asia: yo... solo queria preguntar ... si usted era una buena persona...

issei: *susurrando* que clase de pregunta es esa!?

sasuke: ... *voltea* eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu misma

el sonido de la campana marca el inicio del receso haciendo que todos salgan del salon.

sasuke: creo que buscare un lugar para dormir un poco. .

club de ocultismo

issei y Asia se en contraban sentados en un sillón, esperando a que el resto de integrantes llegarán mientras hablaban un poco.

issei: mmm que te parecio el nuevo tutor?

Asia: pues... creo que no es malo... pero su o-

antes de que diga algo es interrumpida por la puerta del club siendo abierta.

issei: hola kiba

kiba: hola issei, hola Asia

Asia: hola kiba

kiba: a cierto, la presidenta quiere que vallamos a la azotea.

issei: pero porque? si aqui es mejor. ..

kiba: jejeje. . pues no lo se

Asia: *coje sus cosas* bueno entonces sera mejor que vallamos

issei: cierto. ..

de vuelta con sasuke

vemos a sasuke durmiendo sobre una lona en la azotea de la escuela cuando el sonido de la puerta lo despierta

sasuke: (pense que nadie molestaría aqui) *se sienta y mira a la puerta*

cuando la puerta se abre deja ver a issei y Asia

issei: o sasuke ..

sasuke: solo sasuke ok?

issei: s-si... y que esta haciendo aquí?

sasuke: duermo

Asia: sentimos molestarle *hace una pequeña reverencia*

issei: lo sentimos. .

sasuke: bueno eso que importa. .. mas bien porque estan aqui? *levantandose*

issei: pues nos an dicho que vengamos aqui. .

Asia: cierto .. no era nuestra intención molestarle

sasuke: y quien los llamo?

?: yo los llame... pero no sabía que usted se encontraba aquí. . lo siento mucho * detras de issei y Asia, aparece otra figura. .

issei: presidenta que sucede porque nos llamo aqui?

Rías: cierto aqui haremos la reunión de hoy, ahora biene el resto

sasuke: ( parece que son de algun club. .)

mientras ellos hablan sasuke recoge sus cosas y se dispone a irse, pero cuando esta a punto de irse siente una gran energia rodear la escuela

Rías: !? esto es...

issei: si... parece que alguien quiere atacarnos...

Asia: pero no podemos luchar en la escuela. ..

issei: es cierto...

Rías: no se preocupen no estamos en nuestra dimensión. ..

sasuke: (estamos en otra dimensión? ... no parece. .) oigan que sucede. ..

issei: eh? sasuke! que hace usted aquí...?

Rías: (maldicion olvide al profesor) a...

sasuke: sasuke. .. solo dime sasuke

Rías: bien. . sasuke, lamentó que tengas que ver esto.. asi que por favor, no le diga a nadie sobre lo que vera ahora *hace una gran reverencia*

sasuke: ... bueno. .. (lo mejor sera no decir nada por ahora)

Rías: gracias. ..

issei: pero quien seria capaz de hacer esto?

Asia: quiza sea ese tipo llamado vali...

issei: no lo creo. .. a el le gusta pelear frente a frente. ..

sasuke: (mmm... ya veo... estamos en una esfera dimensional. .)

Asia: que haremos. .. como salimos de aqui. ..

sasuke: yo los puedo sacar de aqui. .. pero prometan que no se lo dirán a nadie

Rías: t-tu... sabes lo que esta pasando aqui?

sasuke: no exactamente, pero me hago una idea

Rías: bien... y que hacemos?

sasuke: solo libera tu magia y listo. .

issei: eee.. no creo que algo tan simple funcione...

Asia: pero no perdemos nada intentando.. no?

Rías: cierto... lo intentaré. .

rias comienza a emanar una gran cantidad de energia para luego liberarla, haciendo que labesfera dimensiónal desaparesca,

issei: funciono...

Rías: ... es cierto. .. pero .. como lo sabia?

sasuke: es algo simple. .. cualquiera se daria cuenta..

de pronto llegan los demas miembros del club

?: Rías te encuentras bien? ... sentimos una energía extraña y nos apresuramos en venir. .. *mira a sasuke*...

sasuke: hola...

Rías: akeno... no tienes que preocuparte... estamos bien..

akeno: pero...

issei: cierto creo que hoy teníamos que ir a entrenar...

kiba: es cierto.

akeno: bueno pero qje hace aqui un pr-

sasuke: dime sasuke. ..

akeno: bien sasuke...

Rías: pues el nos dijo como salir de aqui...

koneko: sabe que somos demonios?

sasuke: no... pero ahora lo se...

Rías: bueno mas importante. ... como sabias que estábamos en...en..

sasuke: una esfera dimensiónal

Rías: eso... como lo sabias?

sasuke: fue fácil. .. solo basta con observar tu alrededor

Rías: ... cierto. .. no había pensado en eso...

issei: entonces Sasuke vendrá con nosotros?

Asia: n-no lo se..

kiba: pues no lo sen pero xenovia nos esta esperando

akeno: cierto! la dejamos sola

sasuke: mmm creo que esto me esta interesando...

Rías: bueno pues. .. si quieres venir aslo pero no le digas a nadie sobre nosotros...

sasuke: porque lo haría?

*luego de haber hablado el grupo se fue a buscar a xenovia*

akeno: xenovia ya llegamos. ..

kiba: m?.. se fue?

sasuke: !? no.. no se fue. ..!?

sasuke salta a un lado esquivando una lanza de luz

(Aqui pondré un enemigo inventado).

Rías: quien es!?

?: mmm parece que mas molestias aparecieron

issei: maldito. .. donde esta xenovia!

Rías: akeno, kiba, koneko encuentren a xenovia

akeno: pero...

Rías: háganlo!

todos excepto sasuke: si!

?: jajaja creen que se iran?

el desconocido se lanza hacía akeno, pero es interceptado por sasuke

sasuke: me atacas y luego me ignoras...

?: je.. bien me divertire contigo

eso es todo x ahora, espero que les guste y díganme si quieren que sasuke tenga un harem o si solo sera 1.

tambien díganme a que enemigos poner para hacerlo mas interesante

bueno me despido y nos vemos pronto. .. espero..


End file.
